


"Мы с тобою пропащие..."

by Argee_Lince



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод стихотворения Дарины Березиной.<br/>Автор читала перевод, осталась довольна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Мы с тобою пропащие..."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["ми з тобою пропащі..."](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/203179) by Дарина Березина. 



**ОРИГИНАЛ**

ми з тобою пропащі мій янголе так повелося  
нам на двох півдуші і засніжене смутком волосся  
райських яблук оскома і втома як вершник на карку  
пів вірша пів цілунку пів чашки гіркої заварки  
нам нечасто щастить - недарма як подумати краще  
ми з тобою пропащі мій янголе зовсім пропащі  
ми не вміємо бити у спину й брехати у вічі  
і для нас кожен день - тільки бій невблаганний і вічний  
ми блукальці одвіку. ми гнані завжди й звідусюди  
нам лишилися вірші і прагнення кави і чуда.  
розтривожена пам*ять і сни божевільно-крилаті.  
боленосність любові. і присмак отрути по страті...

...а із наших очниць проростають триперстями квіти  
ми пропали зі світу з тобою. а світ не помітив.  
__________________________________________________

**МОЙ ПЕРЕВОД**

Мы с тобою пропащие, ангел мой, так уж сложилось.  
На двоих - полдуши, наши волосы грусть заснежила.  
Терпок вкус райских яблок, и всадник-усталость нас гонит.  
Пополам поцелуй и строка, горький чай согревает ладони.  
Нам нечасто везёт, как подумать - и не с чего чаще:  
Мы с тобою пропащие вовсе, мой ангел пропащий.  
Мы не бьём со спины и не лжём под доверчивым взглядом.  
И для нас каждый день - только бой, без конца и пощады.  
Мы скитальцы извечно, нас гонят везде и повсюду.  
Нам остались стихи и желание кофе и чуда.  
Растревожена память, и грёзы безумно-крылаты.  
Мы любовью больны - и казним себя ядом утраты.

...а из наших глазниц к небу тянутся пальцы соцветий.  
Мы с тобою пропали из мира - а мир не заметил.


End file.
